


Pride

by Vivianwjw123



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/F, Héctor is totally an Ally, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Self-Indulgent, So is Imelda, Whooo Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwjw123/pseuds/Vivianwjw123
Summary: Héctor and Imelda are going to attend the Land of the Dead's first Pride Parade! Needless to say, Héctor is a little bit excited.Also Victória is a lesbian.I like that headcannon.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was really self indulgent. I got this idea off a post from Tumblr. I forgot which one though.
> 
> Enjoooooooooy.

Héctor was excited.

He was _ecstatic._

He was almost as excited as he was when Imelda broke the news that she was pregnant.

Almost, but still pretty close.

" _Ay, Díos Míos!_ Héctor, is this really necessary?" Imelda said trying not to laugh at the overwhelming amount of color on the clothes he picked.

"Of _course_ it is. It's the first ever Land of the Dead PRIDE PARADE!" He squealed. 

It was true. As there were more and more spirits arrived at the Land of the Dead, many of them gay, opinions changed, stereotypes were smothered, and acceptance grew. 

Then came talk about "Pride Parades," and how they were held in the Land of the Living as a way to celebrate everyone's sexuality. Soon enough, one was planned, and it was the talk of the town. To Héctor's _immense_ delight, he was asked to perform there.

"Of course!" He replied, "it would be an honor!"

So now here they were, choosing outfits for the occasion. Héctor had immediately went for the brightest colored clothing he could find. Imelda decided that hoping Héctor would find more subtly colorful things was a little too much to hope for.

"C'mon Imelda, how are we gonna show support if we don't wear rainbows?" Héctor whined.

"I'm not saying we can't wear rainbows, Héctor. I'm just saying our clothes don't need to be that... _bright_." She sighs. Héctor huffs and hangs the practically psychedelic clothes back on the rack. 

"Here, let me look," She nudges him away from the rack and rummages through the different dresses and suits until she lets out a small _aha!_ and pulls out a charro suit. It was quite a pretty charro suit. The fabric was colored a pastel rainbow, and covered in gold embroidery, so the whole suit seemed to shimmer. 

"I think this one would fit you well, Héctor. What do you think?" Imelda asked. When he didn't answer she turned around.

"Héctor?" 

"OhmygodImeldathatisgorgeousandperfectfortheparadenowIhavetheperfectoutfit-" words started to tumble out of his mouth like a verbal freight train, and his excitement seemed to have been doubled.

"Mi amor, slow down!" Imelda gasped. "We still have plenty of time left. I don't even understand what you're saying!" 

"Oh, lo siento," Héctor rubbed the back his skull sheepishly. "It's just...you know...first Pride Parade and all that." 

Suddenly, he perked up again.

"Oh yes! We should get something for Victoria, should we not?" 

"Hmm, yes. Yes we should."  
\---------------------------------------

Victória was excited.

Excited enough to show it.

You could tell by the twinkle in her eyes and how she would let a smile slip through her stoic mask more often, especially if you were talking about the Parade. 

If you asked her why she was so happy, her reply would be simple.

"I don't have to hide who I am anymore."

And on the day of the big event, she wore the biggest smile, as well as a stunning magenta and royal blue dress that her grandparents had bought for her. Her hair was in a neat bun like it always was.

Victória, arm in arm with her _novia_ , with Imelda, were marching right behind Héctor as he let out his loudest _gritos_ and played joyfully on his guitar, singing his support to all the closeted people who have yet to come out. His voice was faintly laced with the somber memories of his Shantytown _primos_ and _primas_ who were forgotten for who they loved, but his eyes shone with pride for the people who accepted people like his granddaughter.

All around them were couples and happy laughter.

Victória really hopes this happens again.


End file.
